1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a microneedle unit capable of delivering a fluid, and more particularly, to a microneedle unit capable of delivering cosmetics or drugs through the skin tissue, curing the skin tissue, and helping improve a hot-pack effect and skin permeation for improvement of blood circulation.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In general, delivery of cosmetics or drugs through the skin has a disadvantage of a very low absorption rate since the drugs cannot easily pass through a stratum corneum. In particular, when a molecular weight is large, the absorption rate is further reduced. In order to improve this problem, a technique using a microneedle, which may be referred to as a micro stinger, has been proposed.
Fine holes passing through an outer layer or a portion thereof are formed using the microneedle, and the drugs or cosmetics are delivered to the outer layer or a lower layer thereof through the fine holes. In addition, when the microneedle penetrates and stimulates the dermis, a burn or a scar may be naturally cured, and generation of collagen may be induced to maximize skin tone improvement and anti-aging effect.
Korean Utility Model No. 20-0431404 discloses a skin treatment instrument to which a microneedle is attached. In the instrument, when a roller-type apparatus is rolled on the skin after applying nutritional supplement or lotion on the skin, the microneedle forms a micro channel on the skin to stimulate the skin so that the lotion, etc., is evenly distributed to massage the skin surface. However, the instrument may not substantially deliver the drugs into the skin.
In addition, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0793615 discloses a method of manufacturing a biodegradable solid microneedle including coating a biodegradable viscous material on a substrate surface and drawing the material. In the method, a patch, to which the biodegradable solid microneedle is attached, is applied to the skin to insert the microneedle into the skin. However, in order to deliver the drugs in such a method, treatment drugs must be prepared in the form of a biodegradable viscous material, and there may be irritation caused by foreign matter after insertion into the skin.
Meanwhile, Korean Patent Registration No. 10-0781702 discloses a method of manufacturing a hollow microneedle in consideration of difficulties of drug delivery or body fluid collection through a solid microneedle. While the microneedle manufactured through the method can deliver the drugs into the skin through the hollow microneedle, a vertical movement of the needle is too inflexible to use the needle for curved areas, in particular, a human's face or head, and the needle may be broken due to direct contact with and compression against the skin.